


Where I'm Supposed to Be

by thekingslover



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere between thinking about how cute Oliver is this early in the morning and freaking out about how domestic this all is, it hits Connor like a ton of bricks.</p>
<p>He likes this.</p>
<p>He likes <i>Oliver</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I'm Supposed to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr Coliver sideblog 'monicashipscoliver'. This was written somewhere after 1x02 but before 1x04. Enjoy!

The revelation comes with little fanfare. It’s just breakfast. They’re eating bowls of Cheerios and playing footsie under the table. Oliver’s hair’s a mess and his lips are still a little red, a sight Connor takes great personal pride in. He’d gotten up extra early this morning. _Worth it._

Oliver catches Connor staring at his mouth and blushes. He looks down, nervous, and immediately rights the glasses on his nose.

And somewhere between thinking about how cute Oliver is this early in the morning and freaking out about how domestic this all is, it hits Connor like a ton of bricks.

He likes this.

_No._ That’s only partly true. If he was with anyone else, he wouldn’t like this half so much. Hell, he probably would have sneaked out in the middle of the night like he’s done a thousand times before.

The difference is Oliver.

He likes _Oliver_.

"Oh, shit," Connor says, freezing, and yeah, he’s definitely freaking out now.

He likes this so much, he could get used to it. He kind of wants to see Oliver’s bedhead every morning, and hear his voice first thing.

"Are you alright?" Oliver asks, smile gone. Only concern shows in that face now. Concern for _Connor_.

Connor’s stomach does back flips. “I have to go. I have a thing and I…” He rises from the table too fast and trips on the leg of the chair. He rights himself, but not before Oliver’s there, taking his arm, helping him.

Connor looks up, right into those wide, worried eyes. Oliver’s always been attentive, and honest, and kind. All the things Connor isn’t.

"I’m not a nice person," Connor admits. He has to. Oliver should know he’s too good for him.

Oliver just stares at him. “Okay.”

Connor blinks, surprised. “That’s it? Just, _okay_?”

"I like you," Oliver says. He shrugs. "I like when you come around. And I like when you stay. But I’m not stupid. I know _this_ -” He motions between them. “- is… one sided.”

At the sight of Oliver’s sad smile, Connor’s stomach drops to the floor and starts sinking through the floorboards. “What?”

"It’s alright," Oliver says, looking down at the ground now. "I mean, can you get played when you already know you’re just a game?"

Connor reaches up and takes Oliver’s face in his hands. Oliver still avoids his eyes, so Connor leans down until he’s right in Oliver’s line of vision.

"I like you."

Oliver scoffs. “You don’t have to lie anymore. It’s okay. Really.”

Connor kisses him quiet. “I like you, Oliver.”

Oliver’s arms wrap around Connor’s waist, pulling him closer. “Don’t lie.”

"I like you," Connor whispers into Oliver’s lips. "And if I have to come by every night not wanting a thing but your company just to prove it to you, I’ll do it."

"If you have to?"

Connor smiles, pleased when Oliver does too. “I want to.”

Oliver melts into him and their mouths meet again. And then a few more times.

"Didn’t you have a thing?" Oliver asks.

Connor shakes his head. “I’m right where I’m supposed to be.”


End file.
